


Family Ties

by madziraphale



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), hobbits are fiesty, no one dies, somewhat skewed timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madziraphale/pseuds/madziraphale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo hasn't been back to Hobbiton in years, leaving Bag End and all of his possessions in the charge of his cousin Mads. But, when circumstances change, Mads finds she has to make her own way to Erebor with some precious cargo. Upon her arrival, she meets Fíli, and a new adventure begins for them both. </p><p>A special gift for my dear friends, the Mili Squad. Keep being wonderful, kiddos. Love you lots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The late autumn air clung damp and cold to the entire population of Hobbiton when the news came of Drogo and Primula Baggins’s deaths. The whole of the town was shaken—tragedies were rare among hobbit folk, since they rarely ever did anything that could end in such a way. Yet the Bagginses, Tooks, Brandybucks, and any number of distant relations were present in their mourning garb for the reading of the wills. 

The material possessions were divided up well enough among trusted friends and relatives—intelligently avoiding the Sackville-Bagginses—but Drogo and Primula’s greatest treasure was bestowed upon the one hobbit who was not present for the day’s proceedings: Bilbo Baggins. It had been almost five years that word had come of Bilbo’s new home in the reclaimed kingdom of Erebor…and of his “relationship” with the King Under the Mountain. Bilbo’s letter had contained a list of what was to be sent to the Lonely Mountain and instructions regarding the proper upkeep of Bag End. In short, the new Regent Under the Mountain entrusted all of his family heirlooms to his newly-of-age cousin, Mads Took. 

Bilbo had often babysat for young Mads when Belladonna took him along on trips to Bindbale Wood to visit her Took relatives. He had always found the fauntling precocious and very polite, though she had a knack for wandering off to follow a new butterfly she had spotted or to attempt to climb a large tree. Not to mention, she spoke her mind and could hold her own when the situation demanded it. While he found her boundless curiosity in her younger years exhausting at times, Bilbo was very fond of his young cousin. 

So, when charge of Primula and Drogo’s young son Frodo came to Bilbo, Mads was, in a sense, required to take him in. Not that she minded, he was absolutely precious. But, this raised another dilemma. Since she technically was not Bilbo Baggins, she had no legal right to look after Frodo, and if Bilbo did not show his face in the coming week, custody of young Frodo would be given to the next listed in the will. Mads knew how much uncle and nephew adored each other, so she concocted her riskiest scheme yet, and set to pull it off that very night. 

Mads and Frodo were off on a two-hobbit journey to the Lonely Mountain. 

* * *

 

1 Year Later

Fili winced as another quake of thunder from the autumn storm shook the side of the mountain. For once, he was thankful for being completely incased in stone. The prince was taking his routine evening stroll through Erebor, marveling still at the intricate designs and structures that lined the walls of the dwarf kingdom. Even after six years, the Lonely Mountain never ceased to amaze the young prince. 

Fili was just passing one of the kingdom’s main entrances, when he heard a commotion coming from the door. With piqued interest, he crept closer to the slightly open doers, where three guards had formed a half circle around someone Fili couldn’t see. He listened carefully to the steady stream of chatter—which was slowly growing louder—and was surprised to make out a female voice, one that sounded frustrated and weary though unrelenting in its plea. 

“Please, you don’t understand, I—I _must_ see Bilbo Baggins immediately!” The blonde prince’s eyes widened at his uncle’s name; it wasn’t often someone came to Erebor specifically to seek out Bilbo. Come to think of it, occurrences like this _never_ happened. Now Fili was thoroughly confused. The prince was about to chime in when a gurgling sound emitted from the somewhere in the mix.

“Oy, what’s this then?” one of guards made a motion to grab something from the visitor, who suddenly became enraged. The gurgling changed to panicked cries. 

“Don’t you—how _dare_ you touch him! Frodo! Frodo, sweetling, it’s all right! Give him back to me! Frodo!” Fili felt his own anger bubble to the surface and addressed the guards. 

“What’s all the commotion about, lads?” The three hulking forms froze and turned to face him. The prince’s eyebrows nearly shot to the peak of the mountain when he noticed the bundled up form of a baby cradled awkwardly in one of the guard’s meaty arms. Before any of the three dwarves could respond, a small, cloaked form pushed its way between two of them. The figure’s hood came off in the process, and Fili was greeted with round spectacles, damp and frizzy golden locks, a button nose, and…pointed ears? He glanced quickly to the new arrivals feet to confirm his suspicions. A hobbit. In Erebor. 

“These… _heathens_ ,” the little miss began, cheeks flaming in anger, “have confiscated my young cousin from me! All we want is to see my cousin Bilbo! Please believe me!” Fili felt another wave of anger when he noticed tears in the halfling’s eyes. 

“Return the child to her at once,” the prince commanded, “I will escort her to my uncle.” The hobbit’s eyes widened at his words.

“But your highness—“ one of the guards began, but a gesture from Fili silenced him. 

“No buts. You have kin to your Regent in your presence. Show some decency on behalf of our people. Or shall I have to give word to Captain Dwalin…” The prince tried to contain a chuckle when he saw the guards blanch. Almost instantaneously, the one holding the young hobbit—Frodo, if Fili was right—handed the tiny thing back to his cousin. The lady hobbit took the child gently, giving the offending guard a glare that could rival Thorin’s, and settling young Frodo in the sling across her chest.

“Follow me, m’lady,” the blond prince stated, gesturing back down the hallway in the direction he’d just come from, “and please, allow me to take your damp cloak.” The hobbit paused for a moment, eyeing the dwarf prince warily, but in the end deciding to remove the drenched article. Fili took it gingerly, calling over to the nearest servant he could spot and ordering them to bring the cloak to the royal laundry. Fili began talking as soon as they began their walk. 

“I really am sorry for all of that confusion,” he began, trying to catch the hobbit’s eye as she coddled young Frodo, “That isn’t normal dwarven custom for receiving visitors, I can assure you. We usually save the rude questioning for over dinner.” She gave a soft laugh at his joke and looked up to meet his eyes. Fili was shocked by their color: a deep midnight blue with flecks of silvery gray. They stood out even behind her spectacles. 

“I apologize myself for showing up so unannounced,” she responded, smiling up at him, “Frodo and I had to leave in a bit of a hurry…” she paused for a moment as a shadow of gloom passed over her warm features, “circumstances were a tad extenuating.” Fili nodded, brow furrowed, though he decided he’d hold his questions for later. 

“You’ve already been…well, introduced isn’t the proper word for it, per say, but, regardless, I’m Mads Took of Bag End.” Fili gave a congenial smile and a small bow mid-walk.

“And I am Fili, son of Vili and prince of Erebor. At your service, lady Mads.” She bowed slightly as well, but not enough to jostle the fauntling. 

“Fro-do! Fro-do!” he cooed, managing to free one of his arms from the sling and waving it at Fili. Both dwarf and hobbit laughed. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Master Frodo,” the young hobbit giggled and blushed when he realized all attention was focused on him. The two blondes only had their laughter grow when the little hobbit buried his chocolate curls back into the sling. 

The two walked on in a comfortable silence as Mads took in the same details and sights of the Kingdom Under the Mountain that Fili had been admiring beforehand. The prince found he couldn’t take his eyes off of her captivated expressions, each one intriguing him more than the first. She was interesting, Fili decided, and he’d have to keep his eye one her. 

It took them quicker than expected to reach the royal chambers. The blond prince had to hold in a chuckle as he noticed Mads begin to bounce slightly back and forth on her toes as they approached the king’s chambers. When they stopped at the enormous oaken doors—Fili never ceased to get a smile out of that detail—the prince noticed the face-splitting smile etched onto Miss Took’s facade. He couldn’t help but smile in kind as he knocked. 

There was a series of aggravated grunts and shuffling from behind the doors, but, nevertheless, they opened a crack to reveal Thorin, looking less miffed than Fili had expected him to be. Bilbo had probably given him some sort of talk about being rude. 

“Fili, what do you want?” the king asked, not seeming to notice the hobbit standing next to his nephew. Before Fili could speak, his other uncle’s voice came from somewhere in the royal chambers. 

“Now, Thorin, what did I say about manners?” The sound of Bilbo’s voice must have triggered something in the youngest hobbit. Frodo immediately popped his head out of the sling and squealed, visibly startling the three gathered at the door. 

“Unca Bibo! Unca Bibo!” he cried, trying his best to squirm free of his fabric restraints. Thorin’s eye’s widened as he noticed the two hobbits for the first time. Mads looked up at him sheepishly and gave a small wave. The room behind the door exploded into “it couldn’t be’s” and “Yavanna above’s” until the door was shoved open, causing Thorin to lose most of his balance. 

“It is!” Bilbo cried, “Frodo! And my dearest little Madrone!” Bilbo shoved past his husband and took the proffered Frodo, who Mads had removed from his sling when she heard her cousin coming. Both Bagginses laughed with one another as Bilbo lifted the little fauntling in his arms and spun him around. Fili looked at Mads with an eyebrow raised. 

“Madrone?” he asked cheekily. She frowned and huffed.

“Female hobbits are generally named after flowers,” she explained, “and, apparently, my father decided to plant a madrone tree on the day of my birth. You can see why I prefer Mads.” Fili laughed and nodded in understanding. 

“Oh! Just, come here, you…oh, aren’t you just a vision! A full grown gentle hobbit if I ever saw one!” Mads rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smile that escaped at her cousin’s joyful and tear-stained face. 

“Bilbo, I’m soaked. My hair is an absolute mess and—“ her cousin cut her off with a hand gesture and pulled her close, hugging his cousin and nephew as close as possible. Mads had to admit, she missed cousin Bilbo’s hugs dreadfully, and she found that she was beginning to cry along with her older cousin. 

“I’ve missed you both so much! But,” he added upon finally releasing them and retrieving a pocket hanky from his patchwork robe, “what in all of Arda are you doing _here_? Who’s watching over Bag End?” The blonde hobbit’s smile wavered as she wiped her own eyes. 

“I think we better sit down to discuss things,” she said. Bilbo’s eyes widened and he suddenly realized how _rude_ he was being. 

“Right! Right, yes, I _do_ apologize dear girl! Thorin, be a dear and put a kettle on for me, will you, love? Let’s get you out of those sodden clothes, Mads, hmm?” Bilbo had gone full host-mode as he grabbed Mads’s hand and pulled her past the confused king. Bilbo left a kiss on his husband’s cheek as he went, chattering all the while about goings on in the Shire. Fili couldn’t help but laugh at his uncle’s utterly bewildered face as he clapped Thorin on the shoulder. 

“ _Three_ hobbits in Erebor, Uncle?” Fili began, “Now _this_ should be interesting.” The prince stepped through the doorway and made his way to his usual spot on the couch in the royal couple’s sitting room. ‘Oh yes,’ the elder prince thought as he watched Bilbo lead Mads towards one of his closets, ‘interesting indeed.’ 


	2. Chapter 2

Once Mads had changed into her spare clothes and the five of them were settled around the fire with their tea, Bilbo asked the question Fili had hoped he would. 

“I know you must be tired from your long journey, but, Mads, _why are you here_?” The blonde hobbit sighed heavily and stared at her tea, tucking the blanket Bilbo had given her more tightly around herself. After a few minutes of expectant silence, Mads met her cousin’s eyes. 

“Bilbo…” she began, “Drogo and Primula are dead.” Bilbo nearly dropped his teacup, but his Baggins mannerisms refrained him from doing so. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes, and Thorin scooted as close as possible to him and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. 

Mads relayed the entirety of their story, trying her best to curb the perils she and Frodo had experienced on the road to Erebor. By the end of her tale, her older cousin seemed satisfied though upset with all of this new knowledge. 

“You’ll both stay here, then,” he stated with finality, “we’ll prepare rooms for you, Mads, and refurbish the royal nursery for Frodo. How soon can it be done, Thorin?” The King Under the Mountain did not seem surprised in the slightest by his One’s commands. 

“It shouldn't take but a moment,” he replied in a rumbly voice, smiling kindly at the two new hobbits. It was the first time he’d spoken all evening. “Let me call in some servants to see to it.” He kissed Bilbo on the top of the head and made his way to the chamber doors. Bilbo sighed after him, looking for all the world like a lovestruck teen. Unintentionally, Mads and Fili shared a smile. Little did the two blonde’s know the former burglar had some ideas brewing.

“So, Mads my dear,” he began, sipping his tea innocently, “I take it you haven't found your special someone? Considering you just trekked across all of Arda by yourself, after all…” Mads turned pink, and Fili tried not to look especially interested in her answer. “Wasn’t there that Proudfoot fellow…Gramsbly I believe was his name?” The blonde hobbit scrunched her nose in disgust. Fili tried once again to look nonchalant, though inside his heart melted. 

“Gramsbly Proudfoot has only one love in this life: himself” she began, “All he wanted in a wife was some quiet little church mouse who would wait on him hand and foot day in and day out and devote her entire life to him. And, Bilbo,” she gave her cousin a small smirk, “I’d hope you’d know me well enough to realize that I’d rather have the stigma of ‘old maid’ than be tied down to someone like that for the rest of my life, forced to live out the remainder of my days popping out fauntlings.” Fili choked a little on his tea and Bilbo let out a guffaw. 

“Quite right dear girl, quite right,” he managed between laughs, hiding his own smirk behind his teacup. He could put his plan perfectly into action. “Fili, I have quite a bit of business to take care of tomorrow,” Bilbo stated, causing the prince to look up at him in confusion, “so would you, by any chance, be able to show Mads around the kingdom? You know all the hotspots for the young people, I’m sure, so I know you would both have a wonderful time.” The prince felt a shot of nervous excitement go through him at the suggestion. What better way to get to know her than to show her around his kingdom—or what one day _would_ be his. 

Mads let out a gasp and placed a hand on Fili’s upper arm. The prince’s eyebrow shot skyward and he looked over at his furry-footed companion. His expression softened when he saw the absolute excitement and wonder in her eyes. 

“ _Could_ you?” she asked in an awed whisper, “I’ve read of the dwarf kingdoms in all my—or should I say Bilbo’s—books, but never even fathomed I’d get to see one for myself, especially not the greatest dwarven kingdom in the whole of Arda.” Fili felt pride swell in his chest at the compliment, but also found that the longer he looked at Mads, the less likely he could refuse her. Surely Balin and Dwalin would understand his missing out on lessons and training for this diplomatic reason. 

“It would be my absolute pleasure,” the prince responded with a smile, which the blonde hobbit returned with a squeal of delight. Bilbo let out another laugh—one of the most joyful Fili had heard from his new uncle—just as Thorin returned with a caravan of servants in tow. 

“Mads, this is your assigned lady’s maid, Jilda,” the king pointed out a broad-shouldered dwarrowdam with mahogany locks and a full beard to match, “she will be taking care of any of your personal needs and will take you to your rooms.” Jilda stepped forward and gave the hobbit a low bow.

“At your service, my lady,” she said respectfully, “please let me know if there is anything you desire at any time.” Mads was a bit flustered by the sudden attention, but tried to look grateful. 

“Thank you very much, Jilda,” she replied. The blonde hobbit turned around to face her cousins, Thorin, and Fili. “Well, I guess this is good night,” Bilbo stood from his spot on the couch and gave her a big, warm hug, which Mads returned full force. 

“Bu-bu…where Mas _going_?” Frodo’s little voice surprised them all as he teetered himself to his feet and quickly as he could made his way over to his cousin with tears in his eyes. 

“Oh, sweetling,” Mads crouched to the floor, cupping Frodo’s face in her hands and wiping his tears with her thumbs, “I’ll be close close by, I promise. Plus, you’ve got Uncle Bilbo and new Uncle Thorin right here with you to keep you safe.” She kissed his forehead gently, “I’ll see you in the morning, okay little one?” Frodo sniffed but nodded, toddling his way over to Thorin of all people and clutching to his leg tightly. 

“It was wonderful to meet you, Thorin,” Mads gave a nod and a smile to the king, who returned both. Then, she turned to Fili, walking forward to meet him where he stood. “And thank you, Fili,” she stared at her furry toes, blushing furiously, “for rescuing me today. If you hadn’t stepped in, I’m fairly certain I’d be in the dungeon tonight instead of my own private rooms.” The blonde hobbit looked up in shock and felt her breath catch when the prince took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. 

“It was truly my pleasure, m’lady,” he smiled at her, and Mads felt like she was floating, “After all, I couldn’t leave a beautiful maiden in distress, now could I?” The spectacled hobbit’s blush grew darker if it was possible and she giggled like a schoolgirl. 

“If you’ll follow me this way, Lady Mads,” Jilda interrupted meekly after a moment of silence, shaking the entire room out of its stupor, “I’ll take you to your rooms.” Mads shook her head and nodded.

“Right, yes, of course,” she mumbled, trying to regain her senses, “good night everyone. And thank you again. I’ll see you all in the morning for breakfast?” Her eyes met Thorin’s as he nodded in confirmation. 

“Jilda will be in to wake you up and help you prepare,” Bilbo spoke before his One could, “Oh! This will be so wonderful! You’ll get to meet the rest of the family! They’re going to absolutely _adore_ you and Frodo!” Bilbo looked on the verge of rambling again, but he stopped himself. “But, you must be exhausted. Sleep well, sweetling. I will see you in the morning.” Mads nodded and smiled at them all as she exited. 

No one spoke until the doors closed with a soft thud. As soon as they did, Thorin aimed his infamous glare at his nephew. 

“A bit forward there, aren’t we, lad,” it wasn’t a question. Fili had enough good grace to look ashamed. Bilbo on the other hand scoffed and walked towards his husband, scooping his little nephew off the ground and giving Thorin a light slap on the arm. 

“Hush, now, you,” he said scoldingly, “it’s just young love. And it’s absolutely _charming._ ” Fili spluttered a little and turned a shade of red. Thorin chuckled, the deep rumble of his laugh filling the room. He approached his heir and clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“She seems like a fine lass, little lion,” he smiled gently at Fili, who looked up at him with hopeful eyes, “diligent, brave, a dash impulsive, but you need someone like that, and lovely to boot. She’ll keep you on your toes, just what the future king needs.” The prince rolled his eyes and blushed. 

“Uncle, we’ve only just met,” he said, “and you’re already planning our wedding?” 

“That would be me, actually,” Bilbo said from his place on the couch, where he was rocking a dozing Frodo in his arms. Both Durins laughed softly, and Fili excused himself for the evening, giving his uncle a hug and shooting a nod and a smile to Bilbo, who waved with his free hand. For the second time that night, silence was shattered after the closing door. 

“You’ve had this planned for a while now, haven’t you?” Thorin asked his hobbit, settling down next to him on their couch. Bilbo sugared comfortably into his One’s embrace without waking their little guest. 

“You bet your beard I have,” the hobbit responded, relishing in the vibrations of Thorin’s chest as he chuckled, “I just never in all my life thought Mads would be coming here. With Frodo, no less. Fili and Mads are a match made by the Valar,” Bilbo looked up at the king with determination Thorin had not seen since the Battle of the Five Armies, “and I intend to help them see their plan through.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I love love love the idea of each being having their One: the completion of their soul created for them by the Valar. So, if you were confused by the term, that's where it came from. Also, I read another fic eons ago where Thorin referred to Fili as his "little lion" and Kili as his "little wolf." Needless to say, my heart melted. Thus, I will be using those nicknames in my own story as well. 
> 
> Mahal's blessings to you all!


End file.
